Inesperado
by Piautos
Summary: Después de la guerra, Draco Malfoy vuelve a Hogwarts a retomar su último curso. Lo que no se esperaba era que Astoria Greengrass le pudiera llegar a gustar. ¿Será Draco capaz de enfrentarse al pasado y conquistarla?
1. Introducción

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el **"Amigo Casi Invisible 2018"** del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"_

* * *

La primera vez que vio a Astoria Greengrass le llamó la atención por sus grandes ojos. Reflejaban una inmensa curiosidad mientras se paseaban por las paredes y los cuadros de la enorme Malfoy Manor. Los Greengrass habían sido invitados a la fiesta de Navidad que solía celebrar la familia, el evento obligatorio para todos los sangre pura.

Astoria Greengrass arrugaba mucho la nariz ante la comida que los diferentes elfos traían a la mesa, mientras un joven Draco Malfoy la miraba de reojo. Su madre, Ophelia Greengrass, tuvo que regañarla. Ese gesto llamó la atención de los demás niños sentados, todos mayores que Astoria, que se sorprendieron. Ninguno de ellos había actuado delante de los amigos de sus padres de esa forma.

Así, Astoria Greengrass impactó de lleno a Draco Malfoy; mientras analizaba cada uno de los rostros de los niños allí sentados parándose en esos orbes grises, también curiosos. Astoria Greengrass había calado hondo.

* * *

 _ESTE REGALO ES PARA_ **Angelito Bloodsherry**

Espero que te haya gustado esta _introducción_ , gracias por leer.


	2. Primer encuentro inesperado

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el **"Amigo Casi Invisible 2018"** del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"_

* * *

 _Un primer e inesperado encuentro_

Hacía una semana que había regresado a Hogwarts, con algunos de mis compañeros; otros no habían probado a venir y unos pocos ni siquiera estaban vivos. La alegría parecía destacar en todos aquellos que el año pasado sufrimos a manos de los Carrow, bien en la mayoría. Unos cuantos solo íbamos con la cabeza baja intentando que no se nos viera mucho y no nos señalaran por los pasillos.

Nos habían metido en dos clases con los que de verdad tenían que cursar séptimo, mezclándonos por casas. Los Slytherin siempre un poco más separados, escondidos en las sombras de las mazmorras la mayor parte de los días. La sala común había sido renovada con tal de ofrecer más espacio para todos, para que pudiéramos recluirnos allí sin pasar miedo. Porque entre nosotros era distinto, sabíamos por qué circumstancias habíamos pasado. Yo mismo tenía un juicio en Octubre.

Agradecí que Theodore y Blaise volvieran a la escuela, como mínimo no estábamos solos. Y nunca nos separábamos por si las moscas; no sabíamos de lo que eran capaces en las otras casas. —Han perdido gente por nuestra culpa— dejó ir un día Nott. Y era cierto, era nuestra culpa que hubieran sufrido. No podíamos hacer nada más que apartarnos al oír murmullos con nuestros nombres pegados.

El día antes del juicio salí a los jardines de la escuela, intentando poder respirar. Los ataques de ansiedad habían sido frecuentes ante el encarcelamiento de padre o la condena de madre, y creía que me vendría alguno. Aprendí, gracias a un medimago, que el truco estaba en respirar para relajarme; el problema es que pensar eso tú solo cuando la cabeza se te va es muy difícil. Seguir el recorrido de las hojas cayendo de los árboles me ayudaba, ya que compensaba esa manera de relajarme y no pensar en nada. Pero ese día no seguí el recorrido normal. Oí un par de gritos que venían de debajo de uno de los árboles. Por la distancia vi una cabellera castaña que era empujada con fuerza al agua del Lago, y unas risas que se esfumaron al verme llegar enfadado.

En el agua, temblando por la fría temperatura, estaba Astoria Greengrass. La ayudé a salir, y le extendí una capa para que se cubriera mientras íbamos hacia las mazmorras de nuevo. Astoria tenía los labios azules y temblaba tanto que pasé mi brazo por su hombro acercándola un poco.

—Yo de ti iría al lado del fuego tan rápido como pudiera —le dije al despedirla en la sala común. Ella me agradeció la chaqueta mientras me la devolvía con una sonrisa en los aún azules labios y corrió hacia las escaleras para llegar a su habitación antes de congelarse.

Entonces recordé por qué había salido fuera del castillo y empecé a notar que todo me rodaba, cuando unos brazos me cogieron. Empecé a llorar y a tirarme del cabello cuando me senté de nuevo en mi cama, con Theodore y Blaise a mi lado intentando que no me hiciera daño a mi mismo. Pero el daño que tenía yo era profundo y no se podía ver.

...

Que apareciera Draco Malfoy para ahuyentar esos chicos de Ravenclaw había sido un golpe de suerte, y eso Astoria lo tenía claro. Sabía que el día siguiente el rubio tendría que ir al Ministerio para recibir su amonestación por haber contribuido al bando del Lord, y supuso que intentaba alejarse de la situación que vivían como ella misma.

—Astoria, ¿cómo has acabado así?

Tener que relatarle lo sucedido a su hermana no le gustó mucho, sabía lo protectora que podía llegar a ser. Sobretodo después del último año que habían pasado, bajo las órdenes de los Carrow. Como había previsto, la cara de Daphne se contrajo y dejo ir un par de maldiciones por lo bajo.

—Iré a agradecerle a Draco que te haya ayudado —musitó.

—Ya lo he hecho yo, Daphne. No hace falta.

Astoria notó en ella misma un atisbo de preocupación, una fuerza que parecía estrujarle un poco el corazón al recordar el semblante de Draco en su camino a las mazmorras. Prefirió obviarlo y no hacer caso a esa sensación de calidez que la invadía ahora, ni ella misma podía esperar lo que acabaría significando.

* * *

 _ESTE REGALO ES PARA_ **Angelito Bloodsherry**

Gracias por leer.


	3. Sentimientos inesperados

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el **"Amigo Casi Invisible 2018"** del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"_

* * *

 _Sentimientos inesperados_

Cuando Daphne le había dicho que estaban esperando a Draco Malfoy sintió una punzada justo donde tenía el corazón, como si algo le hiciera daño. Astoria se sentó con ellos tranquilamente, oyó como de preocupados estaban Theodore y Blaise y se sorprendió ante la mención del ataque de ansiedad de Draco. Puede que el chico de Slytherin, que tan calmado se viera siempre, fuera más fachada que nada.

—¿Creéis que va a ir a Azkaban como Goyle?

La pregunta de Daphne heló las venas de todos, incluyendo un sentimiento de miedo en las de Astoria. Un sentimiento inesperado, que la hizo moverse enseguida todas y cada una de las veces que oía la puerta de la Sala Común. Al final, en una de ellas entró él; con un atisbo de felicidad en los ojos que provocó una pequeña sonrisa en la chica. Quizás no estaba todo tan mal.

...

Cuando volví de allí; Theodore, Pansy, Blaise, Daphne y Astoria estaban esperándome en la sala común mientras discutían con un ejemplar del Profeta encima de una mesa. Al parecer Rita Skeeter había sido capaz de escribir más banalidades de algún nuevo famoso de la Orden. Los murmullos en la sala se fueron apaciguando cuando llegó la hora de comer. Astoria leía un libro a mi lado, con los ojos fijos en las páginas; los demás se habían ido a comer. Yo tenía mi mirada fija en el movimiento de sus ojos, que seguían las líneas de la narración. De repente, fijo su mirada en la mía.

—Se llama Romeo y Julieta, de William Shakespeare.

—No recuerdo que estuviera en la libreria de padre.

—Lo dudo —dijo sonriendo. —Es un autor muggle.

Mi cara debió ser un poema, porqué una risa fácil de asomo por los labios de la joven Greengrass. Se me contagió enseguida; cuando entraron Theodore y Daphne. Theodore la miró sorprendido, al igual de Daphne me miraba a mi con ojos suspicaces. Carraspeé, haciendo que Astoria se girará en dirección a su hermana. La sonrisa seguía permanente en su boca.

—Deberíais daros prisa, la comida está por terminarse —comentó Theodore, sentandose en el sillón que había estado ocupando antes.

Me levanté y tendí mi mano a Astoria; quién la tomó. Los pasadizos de Hogwarts tenian la tenue luz de las torchas iluminandolos, con la tipica aura de oscuridad. En las mazmorras, donde no llegaba más luz que esas, el aura era más tetrica. Tenias que ir con cuidado para no chocar con nadie, camino a la entrada del castillo.

—Malfoy...

—Puedes llamarme Draco, no hay problema. Mientras no hagas como Blaise y me pongas un apodo...

De reojo vi que Astoria sonreía, algo apenada; agarrándose las manos, moviendolas inquieta. Levantó un poco la vista del suelo, donde había estado fija durante todo el camino al Gran Comedor.

—Creo que no te agradecí lo de la túnica el otro día —murmuró.

—No fue un problema, tranquila.

El silencio se volvió a imponer entre nosotros, de manera incomoda. Había dejado caer las manos a los lados. Con el balanceo de los pasos, nuestras manos se rozaban. Me miró de reojo, y creí ver que intentaba volver a decirme algo. Justo en ese instante llegamos a la entrada, donde bajaban diversos compañeros de nuestra casa hacía la sala común.

—Daphne estaba preocupada por ti, por el juicio...

El juicio no había estado tan mal. Se me lanzaron las mismas acusaciones que caminando por la calle, o en el mismo Hogwarts. Habían sido unos cuantos magos, creyéndose mejores que yo y mirándome por encima del hombro. Testificando en mi contra estaba un mago de barba blanca, que afirmaba haberme visto matando algún inocente, a mi favor Harry Potter afirmando que al final lo había ayudado en su encometida.

En realidad yo no había hecho nada, había sido madre. Pero al final había salido ganando con una multa, generosamente cedida a los héroes de la guerra y otra a Hogwarts por los desperfectos.

—Y por el ata.. eso que te dio —acabó.

Giré la cabeza para mirarla pero habíamos llegado al Gran Comedor. En mi interior algo había salido a confrontarla pero al ver sus ojos tristes algo se apaciguó. Parecía... lástima y culpabilidad. Algo se removió dentro de mi al verla caminar con la cabeza baja a la mesa, mientras yo me giraba y volvía a las mazmorras.

No he sido nunca una persona a quien le guste la lástima, pero hacer sentir culpable a Astoria hizo que me olvidará completamente de esa parte. Me hice rabia a mi mismo por crear ese sentimiento en ella. Entonces fue cuando la furia me empezó a controlar del todo; aceleré el ritmo y llegué a la Sala Común.

Theodore y Blaise estaban debatiendo sobre algo cuando me vieron, los señalé y me encaminé rápidamente a nuestra habitación. Pareció que no esperaban mi cara de mala leche cuando llegaron corriendo detrás mío. Recalqué en la mano en el bolsillo de Blaise, aguantando la varita por si hacia falta. Theodore llevaba un libro en la mano y serias preguntas en los ojos.

—¿Por qué Astoria Greengrass sabe que me dio un ataque?

Hablar de mi ansiedad no me reconfortaba, más si pensaba que en el Ministerio me habían estado a punto de caer años en Azkaban gracias al señor barbudo. Hablar de Astoria Greengrass me desesperaba. Nunca me había fijado en ella como nada más que la hermana de Daphne, es más ni siquiera sabía si me había fijado en ella.

Theodore se sentó en su cama, mirandome con extrañez. Había cerrado los puños y respiraba de forma violenta. Blaise estaba suficiente cerca como para saltarme encima si hacía falta.

—¿Y por qué me importa tanto?

Afirmé mi miedo de haberlo dicho en voz alta viendo las caras de cuadro que tenían Zabini y Nott. La había liado bien.

* * *

 _ESTE REGALO ES PARA_ **Angelito Bloodsherry**

Gracias por leer.


	4. De ataques inesperados

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el **"Amigo Casi Invisible 2018"** del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"_

* * *

 _De ataques inesperados..._

El veintinueve de noviembre, Astoria Greengrass cumplía dieciséis años. Habíamos arreglado una pequeña fiesta para ella, invitando a distintos amigos suyos a celebrarlo. Bien, más que habíamos, Daphne y Pansy habían. Y yo era uno de los invitados. Por más que intenté declinar la oferta, Theodore insistió incluso cuando estaba en el baño y por evitar una pelea con Daphne -y su temible carácter- acepté.

La fiesta era formal y se celebraba en la Sala de los Menesteres, a fin de no tener visitas indeseadas. Teníamos que llegar allí antes, y cuando estuviéramos todos Daphne llegaría con Astoria. Y el plan fue según lo previsto; Astoria iba vestida con un bonito vestido que le llegaba a las rodillas y una sonrisa que iluminaba su cara. La hacía relucir como nadie en la habitación.

La música empezó a sonar y opté por quedarme a un lado de la sala. Con una copa de vino de elfo en la mano observaba el panorama, esperando que la cumpleañera se quedará sola. Desde la conversación sobre el juicio había optado por separarme de ella, y no había cruzado más que un par de saludos. Era lo mejor que podía hacer.

—No esperaba que vinieras a la fiesta —dijo con voz alegre desde mi espalda.

—¡Greengrass!

—Gracias por haber venido, por cierto.

—Te quería dar esto —le alargué un paquete que traía en un bolsillo. —No todos los días se cumplen los dieciséis, supongo que te falta solo uno para poder disfrutar de verdad.

Era un estuche rectangular, de color verde, con un collar dentro; una esmeralda tallada finamente colgada en una cadena de plata . Astoria sonrió, removiendo mis tripas. Lo sacó mirándolo detenidamente y una vez repasado, me lo tendió para que se lo pusiera. Su piel estaba fría, como si la masa de cuerpos allí presente no afectará a su temperatura.

—Gracias, es precioso —murmuró. Entonces empezó a sonar una balada. Ella se balanceó un poco antes de volver a fijar era mirada verde en mí. Una pequeña sonrisa adornándola.

—¿Bailas?

En la mayoría de casos hubiera dicho que no, pero ella era capaz de poner mil excusas para conseguir lo que quisiera. Así que tomé su mano cortesmente y la llevé a la pista de baile, antes de que me pudiera convencer de más. Nunca había sido mal bailarín, pero tuvo que ser ella la que nos guiara para no chocar contra otros. Su pelo estaba recogido en un moño, dejando sus hombros blancos totalmente visibles; pero mis ojos estaban fijos en sus sonrisa. Tenía que alejarme de algún modo antes de que cayera.

Entonces sucedió; la sensación de asfixia tardó dos segundos en aparecer. La bilis me subía por el cuello, y salí de la sala; corriendo tanto como pude. Llegué a una de las aulas inutilizadas del séptimo piso. Cuando no pude más, vacié todo el contenido de mi estomago. La cabeza me rodaba y me sujeté a mis propias rodillas para no caer.

—Por Morgana, Draco. ¿Cómo puñetas corres tanto? —bufó Astoria detrás mío. Cuando se dio cuenta del vomito me ayudó a apartarme y a sentarme en una de las sillas cercanas. A mi aun me rodaba todo.

Sacó de un pequeño bolso un pañuelo con el que me limpió la cara y después de hecharle un Aguamenti me refrescó. Me había dejado la chaqueta en la Sala y el viento heladó que entraba por las ventanas hizo que me estremciera. Astoria me miraba con sus grandes ojos llenos de preocupación, mientras las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos.

—Lo... lo siento.

Me envolvió con sus brazos firmemente, dejando que apoyará mi cabeza en su pecho. Me sentía como si fuera una criatura; alguien que necesitaba cuidado en todo momento. Ella empezó a cantar; debía ser una canción muggle porque no la reconocí. Pero era lenta, y los latidos de mi corazón empezaron a estabilizarse.

—Cuando era pequeña, las tormentas me dejaban helada. Empezaba a respirar muy muy fuerte y no había manera de que me calmará. Daphne venía a mi habitación y cantaba esta canción, con voz muy muy floja. Solo entonces me podía dormir tranquila —me explicó pasados cinco minutos, sentada delante de mi. Jugaba con mis manos, mientras yo la miraba fijamente.

Estaba relajada, con una pequeña chaqueta encima de sus hombros. No parecía nada preocupada por lo que acababa de pasar, y esa aura de tranquilidad parecía envolverme a mí también. Yo solo me podía fijar en sus labios.

—Besame.

—¿Qué?

—Besame.

—¿Vas borracho?

—Besame.

—Draco, no creo que...

—Besame, por favor.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _—Tío, ¿te gusta?_

 _Solo podía acordarme de los grandes ojos verdes. De los sentimientos que me despertaban, de lo confuso que me hacía sentir. De esa sensación de malestar que me salía, pero que no era como cuando tenía la asfixia. Era miedo de no llegar a ser lo que ella quería, merecía, debía tener. Astoria Greengrass, maga sangre pura, hija de una de las familias menos desestructuradas después de la guerra._

 _—No lo sé._

 _—Draco, te gusta la hermana de Daphne._

 _—No lo sé._

 _—No te lo preguntaba._

 _—Es obvio._

 _—Se te ve en la cara._

 _Levanté la vista de nuevo a Blaise y a Theo. Entonces vi como el primero sonreía de manera socarrona. Que hiciera eso quería decir que tenías un problema grave, grave de verdad. Zabini podía dar miedo con las ideas que se le aparecían en la mente cuando tenía esa maldita sonrisa. Theodore estaba sonriendo también, con sorna. Como si supiera lo que me pasaba por la cabeza, y como si le encantara verme en esa situación._

 _—Me gusta Astoria Greengrass._

* * *

 _ESTE REGALO ES PARA_ **Angelito Bloodsherry**

Gracias por leer.


	5. y reacciones inesperadas

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el **"Amigo Casi Invisible 2018"** del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"_

* * *

... y reacciones inesperadas

Cuando Daphne Greengrass vio salir a Astoria detrás de Draco Malfoy pensó en mil posibilidades distintas donde eso podía acabar mal. A pesar de saber que el rubio no era mala persona, Daphne era muy protectora con su hermana. Siempre había sido lo único que tenía, sus padres no era el caso que les hacían de pequeñas.

Pareció intentar seguirlos, pero Theodore Nott agarrando su brazo se lo impidió. Ella veía en los ojos del chico lo mismo que veía en Draco cuando miraba a su hermana: amor. Aunque ella no había sido nunca una chica de aquellas que parecía enamorarse y caer por un príncipe azul sabía que su hermana si.

—Tienes que confiar en Draco, Daphne.

Cuando Daphne Greengrass vio salir a Astoria detrás de Draco Malfoy pensó en mil posibilidades distintas donde eso podía acabar mal, sí. Pero también pudo ver algunas donde salía bien. Y decidió apostar por la opción menos esperada.

…

—Draco, creo que el vino te está afectando.

—No, te lo digo enserio.

Fijé mis orbes en ese color verde que hacía llegar tantas cosas. Ahora estaba tranquilo, sin sensación de miedo. Ella continuaba estando delante de mi, quieta y callada. Astoria siempre había marcado una diferencia aunque nunca me hubiera fijado de verdad.

—Cuando llegaste por primera vez al colegio me hipnotizaste un poco. Eras la única que no hacía caso a los mayores, Daphne se quejaba de ello todo el rato. Supongo que lo dejé pasar hasta este año.

Una sonrisa se asomó en los labios de los dos; Astoria, con un toque de nostalgia. Me había levantado y le extendía la mano para ayudarla. La música de la Sala aún llegaba a nuestra zona, parecía que no me había alejado tanto.

—Este año ha pasado algo que no he entendido muy bien. Incluso tuve que hablar con Blaise, para aclararlo.

Se había abrazado por los hombros, quizás por el frío o puede que fuera por incomodidad. Esta vez no dudé, la agarré de la cintura y empecé a balancearme al ritmo de la música. Al principio se sorprendió pero me agarró del cuello con una sonrisa en sus labios, de inseguridad. En esos enormes orbes verdes se asomó la sorpresa, mientras que yo continuaba.

—Me confundes, por lo que pensarás de mí o lo que te pudiera hacer. Cuando te preocupaste por el ataque, me di asco. Nunca me había pasado, claro. Entonces empecé a darle al coco. Normalmente le hubiera quitado importancia, pero no. Y su seguías siendo tan auténtica, tan única. ¿Sabes que me leí la obra muggle?

—¿Te gustó?

—La verdad es que se me hizo pesada, algo empalagosa. Pero ese no es el caso.

Negué con la cabeza, haciéndola reír. A eso me refería yo, esa espontaneidad de risa. Esos ojos felices y esa sensación de calidez envolviendome. La musica continuaba sonando y a ella parecía no importarle que se oyeran los ruidos de la tormenta que caía en los terrenos.

—Astoria, no me esperaba nada de esto. De verdad te lo prometo, pero a pasado. No espero que sea recíproco, no puedo obligarte.

Astoria Greengrass era una chica de principios. Eso ella lo tenía muy claro. Pero había dos cosas en el mundo que después de la guerra se había dado cuenta que importaban más. La primera era la injusticia, aunque afectará a gente de mala reputación. Como Draco Malfoy por ejemplo. La segunda eran los latidos de su corazón, eso que quería por encima de todo. Y se dio cuenta de que era injusto juzgar a Draco, y que su corazón le decía que se uniera a esos labios finos.

Fue inesperado para Draco que la chica uniera sus labios a él, pero lo aprovecho. Disfrutó como hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía, con Astoria. Aunque claro, ellos no sabían que eso que empezaban no se terminaría nunca.

* * *

 _ESTE REGALO ES PARA_ **Angelito Bloodsherry**

Gracias por leer.


	6. En realidad, un principio

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el **"Amigo Casi Invisible 2018"** del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"_

* * *

 _En realidad, un principio_

Astoria se levantó mareada, como le había pasado cada mañana de esa semana. No tuvo tiempo de ir al baño, que vomitó al lado de la cama. Asqueada, bajó por el lado vacío hasta coger la varita de la cómoda.

Ella nunca había sido de marearse, claro; eso se le sentía horriblemente fatal. En especial porquè Draco había sido el que lo había tenido que lavar las primeras tres veces, mientras ella bebía algo de agua.

—Astoria, ¿otra vez?

Draco había llegado con una plata llena de comida -su desayuno, cuando ella empezaba a murmurar hechizos. Él dejó la comida en la cama, mientras cogía el relevo. Astoria se encaminó al baño y una vez aseada volvió junto a su marido.

Hacía un par de años que se habían casado, en una ceremonia más bien cerrada a ojos de todos, luego de unos cuantos años de noviazgo. Ella lo había pasado muy bien, solo necesitaba a Draco para que funcionase, en realidad.

Dentro de Astoria existía una pequeña esperanza de que aquellos revuelos fueran por alguien, no por sentirse mal y nada más. Sabía que la maldición no la dejaría que estuviera muy bien, en especial si tenía un hijo, pero moriría igualmente. Y quería darle a Draco algo que fuera suyo para siempre. Él había insistido muchas veces, millón, que solo la necesitaba a ella, pero en el fondo sabía que también lo quería.

Tembló al volver a la cama, donde estaba él. Sus ojos grises volaban por la superficie de un libro, sus labios estaban cerrados y llenos de concentración. Y su pelo rubio… Bien, su pelo rubio empezaba a escasear por las entradas. Pero a Astoria le seguía gustando igual.

Se echó a su lado, leyendo por encima del hombro.

—Te lo puedo prestar y así no me aplastas.

…

Cuando acompañé a Astoria a San Mungo no creí que nos pudieran hacer esperar tanto rato. Se había pasado una semana vomitando cada mañana y finalmente la había convencido para ir a mirar qué le pasaba.

Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta, de eso estoy seguro. Mi mente pareció borrar todos y cada unos de los recuerdos de ese día antes de que nos dieran la noticia.

El sanador nos dio la bienvenida y observó a Astoria un rato. Ella parecía incòmoda, sin duda, pero no decía nada. El hombre, pidió que nos esperasemos un segundo y se marchó de la sala donde estábamos. Ella me miró, con preocupación en los ojos. No pudo decir nada porque llegó otro hombre, junto al sanador que nos había atendido.

Repitieron los hechizos, ambos con cara de extrañeza. Astoria parecía preocupada y sin darme cuenta empecé a patear el suelo, cruzado de brazos.

—Señora Malfoy, ¿tiene usted algún retraso menstrual?

Astoria se sonrojó antes de asentir. Entonces lo sentí, después de tanto tiempo. Ese dragón subiendome por las entrañas, como el monstruo que era. Miedo.

Era demasiado tarde, porque ya le habían empezado a hacer las pruebas de embarazo. Astoria estaba quieta, intentando ocultar una sonrisa. El miedo se empezó a apaciguar, cuando hicimos contacto con los ojos. Ella estaba tranquila, ella no tenía miedo.

—Pueden irse a casa, les llegará una lechuza con los resultados. Y si es positivo, otro con el gènero del bebé.

…

La mañana siguiente estábamos tomando el té cuando llegó una lechuza. Madre, quien estaba con nosotros, se encargó de abrir el sobre. Las manos de Astoria temblaban, y la abracé para que quedase tranquila. Madre nunca había tardado tanto a abrir una carta, seguro.

—Serán padres, queridos —dijo después de leerla brevemente.

La sonrisa de Astoria parecía no poderse igualar, mientras yo la abrazaba. Estaba contento, sí. Pero también me inundaba la preocupación. Mi mente ya había empezado a cavilar, entre dudas y opciones que podrían llevarse en el futuro.

—¿Estás segura de esto, Astoria?

—Totalmente, Draco.

Me rodeó con los brazos, estrechándome a ella. Protegiendome, a mí. La abracé con cuidado, notando la felicidad y olor a rosas que emanaba. Podrían ser un desastre, claro. Pero lo iban a probar.

…

Daphne, Astoria y Pansy gritaron a la vez.

Astoria estaba ya de ocho meses, le faltaba muy poco para tener que ir a San Mungo para que naciera el bebé. A Pansy se le empezaba a notar la barriga. Daphne les acababa de anunciar que estaba embarazada de gemelos. No podían estar más felices.

—Te prometo que no lo entiendo, tio. Van a ser dos críos, dos. Y sonríe.

—Estaremos a tu lado, Theo. No te preocupes.

Draco tragó un poco del contenido de su vaso. Theodore se masajeaba las sienes a su lado, mientras Blaise reía. No se habían separado en todos esos años y ahora iban a ser padres. No a la vez pero casi. En realidad estaban contentos, pero parecían mostrar mucha más preocupación que sus esposas.

—Sabéis, Longbottom está también embarazado. Ví a su mujer el otro día.

—Nos hemos puesto de acuerdo sin saberlo.

Y a pesar de que los tres estaban aterrorizados, se sonrieron para darse ánimo. Y Draco miró de nuevo los ojos verdes de Astoria, con ilusión pura en ellos. Puede que no todo saliera bien, no perdían nada por intentarlo. O eso quería creer él.

* * *

 _ESTE REGALO ES PARA_ **Angelito Bloodsherry**

Ha llegado el final de esta historia, espero que de verdad te haya agradado. Ha sido un placer ser tu ACI.

Gracias todos aquellos que han dejado reviews, me han alegrado el escribir el fic.


End file.
